Existing transport refrigeration systems (TRS) are generally used to cool containers, transport units, and other similar transport units. A transport refrigeration unit (TRU) of the TRS can include a compressor, a condenser, a thermo expansion valve, an evaporator and fans and/or blowers to facilitate heat exchange. In a cooling cycle, a refrigerant can be compressed by the compressor and flow into the condenser. In the condenser, the compressed refrigerant can release heat to the environment. Then the refrigerant can pass through the thermo expansion valve. The refrigerant can then flow into the evaporator to absorb heat from air in a space to be cooled.
A fan and/or blower can be used to facilitate heat exchange between the refrigerant and the environment when the refrigerant is in the condenser and the evaporator by creating airflow through the condenser and the evaporator.